blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Identity Thief (5e Rogue Archetype)
Identity Thief One's identity is a possession that seemingly always belongs to them; regardless of what misfortunes come upon someone, and no matter what enemies they make or actions they take, they still own their persona. However, for rogues who consider themselves identity thieves, the idea that one's identity cannot be stolen away like any other possession is foolish. Your reasons for learning how to steal the identities of others may come from you being envious of other people, or it could come from pinning crimes on others being easier than clearing your own name. Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in Deception, and disguise kits. If you are already proficient in Deception, you instead gain proficiency in a different skill of your choice. Also, whenever you would make a Charisma (Deception) check, you can replace your Charisma modifier for your Intelligence modifier. Steal Identity Starting at 3rd level, you can take on the persona of another creature. When you reduce a creature to 0 hit points, you can use your reaction to store their identity in your mind. You can have a maximum amount of stored identities equal to 1 + your Intelligence modifier (a minimum of 1). If you store a new identity while you already know your maximum amount of stored identities, you can forget one identity of your choice to make room. You can also forget one identity of your choice as an action. You have advantage on all ability checks made to recall information about one of your identities. Using a disguise kit for 1 minute, you can take on the appearance of one of your identities, provided the identity is of a creature of your size, and is not of a different body shape than you (such as a quadrupedal creature if you are a human). This change of appearance physically changes your body, such as altering your sex or your height, to match that of the creature whom you stole the identity of, and lasts for a number of hours equal to half of your rogue level. Quick Disguise Beginning at 9th level, you can cast disguise self at will. Also, when you would use your Sneak Attack feature on a creature that believes you to be an ally (such as by disguising yourself as a friend or lover), you deal an additional 3d6 damage. Stolen Talent At 13th level, you can steal the skills and traits of those you disguise yourself as. When you take on the appearance of one of your identities that has a CR less than or equal to half of your rogue level, you gain the benefits of one of it's abilities of your choice for the duration. You cannot gain any class features or spellcasting from this feature, and if the ability requires a saving throw, the DC is equal to 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier. After using this feature, you cannot use it on the same identity until you take a long rest. Persona Vault By 17th level, your mind becomes an endless vault of personalities. You have no limit to the amount of identities you can have stored in your mind, at once.Category:Archetypes